


It Takes Two

by AnImprobableFiction



Series: Just The Three Of Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That very first time, he’d been so shy, so new at it all. But, with a little practice under his belt, he was learning quickly, and it was clear he wanted to try more. Scott could see it too, though Allison wasn’t sure if he was even aware of it; the way he automatically bended to Stiles’ wants, Stiles’ directions. How his body easily submitted to him. There was a new dynamic developing, and Allison wanted to test it further.</p><p>Or, Allison sees that Stiles is ready to be a dom too.</p><p>Part two of the 'Just The Three Of Us." series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

You wouldn’t know it from just talking to him, hell you wouldn’t even know it right away when sleeping with him, but Stiles had something inside of him that he was hiding. Allison could see it in his eyes, that desire to take charge, to dominate. Allison couldn’t help but be intrigued, and maybe a little turned on. That very first time, he’d been so shy, so new at it all. But, with a little practice under his belt, he was learning quickly, and it was clear he wanted to try more. Scott could see it too, though Allison wasn’t sure if he was even aware of it; the way he automatically bended to Stiles’ wants, Stiles’ directions. How his body easily submitted to him. There was a new dynamic developing, and Allison wanted to test it further.  


She started out small, a dominant demeanor rested on subtle nuances after all. One day, Stiles had gone to lay under Scott, skin flushed a pretty shade of desperate, and Allison had simply stopped Scott as he went to prep Stiles, saying “Why doesn’t Stiles top today?”. Stiles had looked so shocked, but so pleased. His face was that of utter fulfillment as he’d thrusted into Scott, and when Scott looked up at Stiles, Allison could see the same expression that he gave her on his face.  


Her next experiment was a few weeks later. They were all stripped down, and Allison could tell that her boys were awaiting her instructions. She’d grinned like a cat and crawled down to where Stiles rested on his knees beside Scott at the foot of the bed. “Stiles, what would you have us do? Hmm? How would you like it?” she purred. After a brief flash of panic in his eyes, his expression steeled and he’d smiled. Allison didn’t miss the way his shoulders went back, or how his chin tipped up with new authority. Yes, he was in charge now. “How about I fuck you while you blow Scott? And Scott could take my fingers? And afterwards I could get you off again with my mouth.?” he asked. “That sounds perfect to me, what do you think Scott?” Allison asked, and Scott was agreeing enthusiastically as he went to grab the lube and a condom without even having to be asked. It had been a good night.  


The next day Allison was in her office on the computer when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Stiles in the doorway, looking fidgety and pale with nerves. A little bit like the day she’d asked him if he wanted to have a threesome with her and Scott. “Come in baby, what’s wrong?” she’d said, and he came and sat himself down on the desktop. “Allison, what was last night about?” he asked. Allison took his hand and frowned, “What do you mean, did you not like it? If you didn’t like it I want you to tell me baby, with this whole three people thing we’ve got going on, everybody needs to be honest and open if we want it to work.” she said. “No, I wasn’t uncomfortable at all, don’t worry. That’s just it, I, well I loved it. I’ve kind of always wanted to try that but I thought that you were the dom in all this?” he asked. “Well, we’d have to talk to Scott of course, and see how he feels, but I see it in you Stiles. Who says we can’t have two doms?” she smiled. He smiled back and then jumped up, “Come on Ally, let’s go talk to Scotty boy, I’m excited now.”, and Allison beamed, she really loved her life sometimes.  


It was a few nights later when they were ready to give everything it’s first real shot. Stiles was in their bedroom, tying Scott’s wrist to the headboard with Allison’s scarves. Allison was in the bathroom down the hall, but she was finished getting ready, having slipped into black lace panties and a bralette. “You ready, McCall?” She called out in a sing song voice as she walked down the hall. “Don’t call me that, Coach calls me that and it’ll just make it awk-” he was calling back, but stopped his sentence short when Allison reached the doorway, leaning on the frame with her right hand, head cocked towards her shoulder. “Whatcha think Scott? Wanna talk about Coach some more, or would you rather play?” she smirked. She could hear his gulp from across the room, and it made her stomach hop in excitement. “Play. Please.” he said quickly. “Okay precious, let’s play.” she grinned; and with that she was across the room in an instant, at their nightstand pulling open the bottom drawer. “Close your eyes.” She whispered into his ear, and Scott obeyed without question. She reached back into the drawer and pulled out something Scott couldn’t see and handed it to Stiles who turned it over in his hands, inspecting it. “Oh Scott, I have to admit I’m a bit jealous. You’re gonna love this.” he smirked.  


“Okay Scott, tell me and Stiles now, what’s your safeword?” Allison asked as Stiles leaned down and began to run his thumb over Scott’s bottom lip. “Guys if I wanted to I could rip the headboard off the frame and be out the door at supernatural speed.” Scott said. “You could, but you won’t. Because that’s not your safeword. So I’ll ask you again, what’s your safeword Scott?” Allison commanded firmly. “Eclipse.” Scott said, blushing at his own disobedience. “Good boy.” Stiles praised, slipping his thumb inside Scott’s mouth, and Scott glew under the positive attention, sucking harshly on Stiles’ thumb. “Stiles, can you hand me the lube, I’m going to prep him for you.” Allison asked, and Stiles tossed a bottle to her. He pulled his hand back from Scott’s mouth to start tying his ankles to the footboard.  


Allison took a seat in between Scott’s legs, squirting lube onto her fingers and slipping one down, pressing her fingertip against his hole. Scott squirmed as much as he could in his binds, trying to press down onto it. “Patience baby.” Allison gently reminded. “So Scott, it seems Ally went shopping. She picked out something special just for you.” Stiles said. “Really?” Scott asked, and Stiles nodded back. “Why don’t you open your eyes and see for yourself?” he offered, and Scott looked to Stiles, incredibly curious now. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t what he saw. In Stiles’ hands, was a red butt plug.  


“Are you going to put that in me?” he asked sheepishly, his cheeks blushing the same shade as the toy. “Yes baby, I am. That is, if you’re okay with it. It vibrates, it’ll feel really good. Get you nice and hard for us. And I’ll make sure to prep you well.” Allison said, wanting to soothe away the nervous furrow in Scott’s expression.“Okay. I want you to.” he said, and Allison smiled back. “That’s my baby, always wanting to try something new.” she said brightly. “And always desperate to be full again, isn’t that right Scott?” Stiles commented. Scott blushed again and nodded. Allison had worked three fingers into him now, and deemed him ready, scooting over to the side, she motioned for Stiles. Stiles sat down beside her, and brought the toy down between the three of them. “On the count of three, one, two, three,” Stiles said, slowly pushing the toy inside. Scott moaned, relishing the stretch. Allison ran her hand over his thigh lovingly as Stiles situated the toy inside of Scott, and pinched the skin lightly right as it reached the hilt, wanting him to feel both of their attention at once.  


Taking the remote that went to the plug, Stiles looked at Allison. “Does setting two sound like a good place to start? Have it buzzing while you ride him?” he asked, and Allison nodded. She could hear the little hum of the toy when Stiles switched it on, and Scott’s hips bucked in surprise. “Oh Scott, I’m already loving this.” Stiles grinned. “Me, me too.” Scott whined, still keening into the air. “Hips down Scott, I want you now.” Allison said, and Scott struggled to pin his body to the mattress. Allison rolled a condom onto Scott’s length, throwing a leg over his frame and not wasting any time sinking down. She threw her head back, loving how he felt inside her. She bounced, desperate to get off, and Scott met her thrusts, his ab muscles working to rock into her with his limbs tied down. Stiles watched amazed, and slid behind Allison, hands sneaking around her waist to play with her boobs. Cupping them and rubbing over her nipples, he began sucking hickies into her neck. He’d learned since that first time that this was a favorite move of his and Allison both, and Scott loved to see it. With Stiles behind her and Scott inside her, Allison came with a gasp, and she took a moment to lean back against Stiles, panting slightly, before sliding off, and rolling to Scott’s side.  


Scott was beyond ready to cum now, but no one had told him he could, so he hadn’t. He wasn’t confident he could last much longer, especially since Stiles was turning the settings up to four on the toy. The vibrations sparked throughout him, and he was still humping the air, letting out needy little noises, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. “Debauchery is a good look on you, babe.” Stiles said to him, as he walked on his knees up Scott’s frame. Scott understood without direction what Stiles wanted, and he leaned his head up, to take Stiles into his mouth. He began to blow Stiles like it was a mission, running his tongue up and down the vein, then pulling back and focusing on only the head of Stiles’ cock. Stiles hands threaded into Scott’s hair possessively, “Fuck babe, that feels so good.” Stiles moaned. Scott was encouraged by Stiles words, and he opened his jaw wider, sliding down further to deep throat Stiles. “Fuck, fuck Scotty, gonna’ cum,” Stiles warned, and Scott just hummed his approval. Feeling that, Stiles came down Scott’s throat. A moment later he pulled out, a string of cum still connecting him to Scott’s lips until Scott’s tongue darted out to lick it back up. “Oh my god you’re unreal...” Allison thought aloud, rubbing her clit as she worked herself to another orgasm at her own private real life porn act.  


“You ready to cum now Scott?” Stiles asked, and Scott nodded quickly, too gone for words. Allison picked up the remote that Stiles had discarded, looking to Stiles before setting the vibrator to it’s highest setting, six. Scott squirmed and Stiles ran his hands down his torso slowly, trying to steady him. “Don’t worry, it’s your turn now.” he assured. Allison began kissing Scott’s shoulder, working her way up to his lips, as Stiles took Scott’s length in hand. He would do more, but he knew Scott was close enough that this would be more than enough. “Cum anytime you want baby...” Allison whispered, and as Stiles worked his thumb over Scott’s slit, he came with a shout. He thrashed in his binds again, and Allison and Stiles muttered praise after praise as he settled. When he had layed back, the cum still pooling in the dips of his abdomen, he looked up, “I think I like having two doms.”he said with a blissed out smile and Stiles and Allison were definitely inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think through comments and/or kudos.


End file.
